


Love Remembered

by Jade10881



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade10881/pseuds/Jade10881
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olicity fanfic with the premise that Robert, Moira, Oliver, and Thea were all in the ‘accident’ and presumed dead. Oliver returns to Starling City as the Arrow but lets Oliver Queen stay dead even to people that knew him for dramatic reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1

Felicity Smoak’s heals clicked against the cracked cement as she rushed to Joe’s warehouse after work. She dug into her purse, which she really needed to clean out, for her phone. She pulled out a handful of old receipts and a packet of gum with one hand while she texted Joe that she was outside.

One of them was from coffee with a co-worker at lunch. She had been guilted into going since she rarely had time to socialize. Her co-worker spent the entire time talking about how she had seen the Hood, or the Arrow depending on who you asked. The criminal Vigilante, or the dashing Hero, also depending on who you asked, was the talk of Starling City since his appearance almost two years ago.

The company line with the police department was that he was a criminal but for the press, it was a toss-up.

She had to admit the crime rate had gone down since he appeared. That was the extent that she thought about him unlike her co-worker.

Her co-worker gushed about how tall and broodingly handsome in green leather that the man was. She also swore that he winked at her, to which Felicity highly doubted but she just nodded and half-hardheartedly listened. She couldn’t blame her. She remembered what it was when the love of her life winked at her.

She had to abruptly leave with some lame excuse when her co-worker started babbling about how he was the biggest story since the entire Queen family, Starling City royalty, had been killed in a tragic accident nearly 4 years ago.

She shoved them back in her purse, carefully tucking aside her son’s first report card which was all A’s.

She intended to go home to frame it. It was a milestone for both of them. She knew the teacher probably graded easily since it was only the first grade but she had written that Jonathon was bright and kind. The kindness had come from his father. He had the biggest heart of anyone she knew underneath it all.

She missed him so much. She shook her head as his face flashed in her mind. She heard the buzzer signaling the warehouse door was unlocked. She pushed her way inside after smoothing out her blue dress.

“Joe?”

“Back here, darling.”

A heavyset middle-aged man shuffled out from the desk in the center of the warehouse that served as his office. He liked it that way, even though there was a real office on the second floor. He said he had a better view of the operations. There were crates and boxes stacked high, all over the warehouse floor. She was amazed that Joe could find anything.

“Did you find most of what I wanted?” Felicity asked. Joe was a godsend in tracking things down and having them shipped directly to him.

“I found all of them.”

Felicity squealed with delight, her ponytail swinging as she bounced in excitement.

“You are an amazing man.”

Joe produced a box of unique computer parts for her.

“I don’t understand why you don’t just go to Tech Village and pick up this stuff.”

“It isn’t the same. I know everyone thinks new is always better when it is technology and sometimes it is but not when most of it mass produced junk and for when you’re building an exact prototype of a 4657 Ma –“

“All right, all right. I got it.” Joe could tell she was about to launch into an epic speech filled with technobabble of which he would not understand one syllable. She was a cute kid but she made his brain hurt sometimes.

He turned back to his vacation brochures while Felicity counted out money for her computer parts.

“Taking a trip?”

“Thinking about it. I came into some money. So it’s either a boat or a vacation.”

“We’re kind of land-locked in Starling. An RV may be better.”

“Hey, that isn’t a bad idea. Can you picture me as king of the road?”

Felicity smiles.

“I think I can.”

“I could take you and that boy of yours to Disney World.”

“That’s sweet of you but he can be a handful. I don’t know if you want to be cooped up with him that long of a drive.”

“Ah, he’s a good kid. It’s getting late. You should get home to him. I’ll walk you out.”

“Okay. Oh. Do you mind if I use the bathroom first?”

“You know where it is.”

Joe turns back to his brochures as Felicity ducks between some makeshift aisles of shelving unit filled with batteries and spare parts.

When Felicity steps out of the bathroom several moments later, she hears raised voices. She frowns as she peers over a crate stacked in the hallway. She nearly gasps as she sees several men surrounding Joe, each carrying a large gun. She quickly ducks down after glimpsing a large tattooed man with a scar on his shaved head standing in the center, speaking with a terrified Joe who is kneeling in front of him.

Her hands shake as she digs in her purse for her phone, not noticing that papers have fallen out. She dials 911 when the unmistakable sound of gunfire. Tears sting her eyes as she helplessly watches Joe gunned down in front of her.

Instinct kicks in. She hangs up her phone and kicks off her heels. She slowly starts to back up, crawling away trying not to make a sound. She knew the men with guns wouldn’t not be very understanding if they discovered her there.

She made it to the back door but it was jammed when she pushed on it. She bit down a cry and shoved at it. It opened as she thanked her lucky stars, well as lucky as she could be having just witnesses a murder but the noise echoed in the warehouse. She ran into the street and down the alley barefoot, too scared and frantic to even look backwards. She ran and ran until she got into a taxi several blocks away. She finally arrived home but no one followed.

Still, she sat up all night after putting her son to bed. She was terrified that they would come bursting in her door. She was terrified of the nightmares that she knew would come if she tried to sleep. She had never watched someone die before. She did dream of his death countless times. Those were the only other nightmares that she had.

On a small level she knew she should call the police but she wanted it to go away and she didn’t know who to trust. She recognized the man as the biggest kingpin of Starling City. His tattoo and scar were unmistakable. He had been arrested twice but soon was let out on technicalities. Witnesses disappeared. She was not dumb enough to not connect the dots. He had to have cops or someone high up in his pocket. That was the nature of his business. She was not going to be the next disappearing witness. It would leave her son without a father and mother. She shivered at the knowledge that Vincent Morti was ruthless, slaughtering anyone in his path no matter their gender or age. He could kill her baby.

She wiped her tears away. She hated to not seek justice for Joe and come forward but she was alone and she needed to protect her son.

She didn’t leave her apartment the next day. She called in sick to work and kept Jonathon home from school. She packed a bag and almost booked the first flight out of the city but as night fell, she told herself that she was being silly. She made dinner and told herself to snap out of it.

She got away. No one would find her, she assured herself.

Starling City Rooftop,

Captain Lance waited impatiently, glancing at his watch. He kept turning, hoping to glimpse the Vigilante before he could sneak up on him yet again.

“Captain.” The gravelling voice came up at him on his right. No such luck, he grimaced as he turned sharply.

“You came.”

“You called.”

Lance nodded brusquely.

“This goes against my better judgment so don’t let me down.”

“What is it you need?” The Arrow was impatient.

“Morti killed a warehouse owner who went into business with a defecting associate last night. At least we are sure it is him. No proof of course but we believe there was a witness that got away. She left behind her shoes. And there was a dropped 911 call. We have to find her before he does.”

“We?”

“I’m working on a search warrant for the phone but – “

“It’ll take time.”

“He already has several hours on us. He may even know who she is already. I have to work within the law.” You don’t, Lance thought.

Lance hands The Arrow a flash drive.

“Traffic cam picked up a photo of her. Maybe you can clean it up and identity her. I didn’t want to risk our tech guys getting it. I’m convinced we have a mole. Something tells me she is an innocent party in this. You know what will happen to her if he finds her first.”

The Arrow doesn’t respond as he dives off the building after pocketing the flash drive. Lance prayed they weren’t too late.

The Fondry,

Dig plugs in the flash drive and pulls up the photos as Oliver paces behind him, still suited up. He runs it through a program to clarify and magnify it. An image of a petite blonde in a blue dress pulls up. Her blonde ponytail was swinging behind her as she ran down an alley. Dig pulls up their facial recognition program.

“Give me ten minutes -.”

“Call Roy.”

Dig jumped at the bark in Oliver’s order as he leapt up the stairs, clearing them in one leap. He had been through a lot with the man but he had never seen him like this.

Oliver was already out the door, bow in hand, forcing Dig to switch to comms as he grabbed his car keys and gun.

“Where are you going, man? Oliver, you don’t even know who or where she - ”

“It’s Felicity.”

The way Oliver said her name spoke to Dig.

Dig ran up the steps and jumped into the black van, pulling onto the street after Oliver’s motorcycle which sped down the empty Glades streets like a bat out of hell. Dig quickly sent Roy a message. They all had trackers so he told Roy to follow Oliver’s.

“I’m going to take that to mean you knew her in your past life.” Dig says sarcastically.

“She’s my fiancée.” Oliver bit out, hoping Dig would shut up so he could focus again. The terror that he felt was already threatening his concentration as he leaned forward on his motorcycle, navigating his way to her apartment. He would know her anywhere. It was her face and voice that sustained him when he had been marooned on that godforsaken island alone, after watching his parents and Thea die.

Felicity’s Apartment –

Even though she had already showered and changed into her pajamas, Felicity was about to indulge again in a soothing bubble bath after putting her son to bed when the lights went out. She frowned.

She knew that she paid the electricity bill. She felt around in the dark back to the living room. She could see out the window that the entire block was out. Even the street lights were out.

She trudged towards the kitchen where she knew there was a flashlight in the kitchen drawer.

“Momma?”

She stopped and looked back.

Clad in Star Wars pajamas, Jonathon’s blue eyes looked up at her as he hugged his stuffed dinosaur toy. She smiled at his messed up curly dark-hair as she adjusted the glasses on her nose. The color was his father’s but it had the texture of her hair.

“What’s wrong sweetie? Did you have a bad dream?”

“The night light went out.”

“Oh, let me get a flashlight sweetheart. I’ll find the candles. The lights went out in the whole street.”

“Oh.”

She holds out her hand to her child as she turns to the kitchen when the front door is kicked open. Her eyes widen in shock. She screams at the sight of three large men carrying guns bursting inside. She grabs Jonathon, shielding him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (AU) More angst. Hope you enjoy.

~ Chapter 2

Felicity felt panic rise up within her. She clamped down the terror and tried to think. She was bright, at least with science, history, math, and English – all the core subjects. There were even a few art classes tossed in for fun. But an MIT degree did not prepare one against bullets.

She grabbed her crying 3-year old son and crawled down the hallway and back into her bedroom, hoping to get away on the fire escape as bullets flew in her wake.

Her eyes widened as two more men with guns came crashing through her now blocked escape route, the fire escape. She dived behind the bed, covering a crying Jonathon as bullets shattered the belongings in her apartment around her.

She tried to soothe him, whispering in his ear and hugging him.

She heard yelling as gunfire slowly died down. She heard something flying through the air and thumps on her hardwood floors. She dared to look up in case there was an escape route again. There were only noises that sounded like fighting. She thought she was better off staying down than moving just yet.

She heard her glass coffee table being smashed. And then it was eerily quiet. She gasped when she saw one of the gunmen with an arrow in his chest.

Her gaze flew up to see the Vigilante slash Hood slash Arrow silently walking down her hall towards her.

Her jaw fell open in astonishment. The back of her mind told her to get away but she was frozen. He saved her. Why would he do that? Did men like him do that? Should she thank him? You were supposed to thank people for saving your life but were you supposed to thank people for killing other people for you?

Maybe he didn’t save her. Maybe he was there to kill her too only he wanted to do it himself.

Lord knows why though. Killers didn’t always have reason or motive, she reasoned. She shivers and pushes backwards, still covering her son with her back.

“Wh-wha..what are you doing here?” She hated that her voice shook.

He lowers his bow.

“Are you hurt?”

Her mind registered the concern even in his voice modulator but she didn’t understand what was going on. Her brain was still stuck on almost dying. And possibly still facing death.

“Leave me alone. Stay away.” Her voice sounded frantic instead of threatening. Yeah, good one Smoak. You couldn’t scare a fly let alone one of the most dangerous men in the city. “Please.”

“You have to come with me.”

“No. I’m going to call the police.” But she didn’t have her phone. Terrible threat, Smoak.

Oliver knew he didn’t have a choice. He hoped to avoid revealing himself for her sake. Coward, his heart screamed back. He shifted uncomfortably. But she looked terrified. Because of him. His heart ached. There was no way she was going to go with him willingly otherwise. He couldn’t drag her out screaming and kicking.

Dig was waiting outside. Roy was almost there. It was clear for the moment but they had to hurry.

“I’m not going to hurt you Felicity.”

She heard his normal voice then. And it sounded so familiar. Her heart started beating faster. She must be hallucinating.

“How did you know my name?” Her eyes widen.

“Because you know mine.”

He removed the hood from his head. She was definitely hallucinating.

“Oliver?”

He reached his hand out to her but she scooted away in shock. Her eyes fluttered shut.

“No. You died. I lost you. I cried and ..” God, this couldn’t be happening. She dreamed he would come back but not like this.

“Felicity, I can explain, just not now. Please, we have to go. It’s not safe here.”

She opened her eyes again and grasped his hand with hers. She gasped. He was there.

“You have to come with me.”

“Okay.” She did have to get out of there and she always felt she could trust him, even now.

“Can you walk?”

Her side hurt and her leg felt like it was on fire. She grimaces as she scrambles to her knees.

“I’ll manage. You’ll have to carry the baby though.” She blinked back tears. 

He started to pull her up to her feet when she let go of his hand. He is confused at first.

She turns around and picks up a still sniffling Jonathon, ignoring the stabbing pain in her leg. She hands Oliver their son to his shock. She rubbed Jonathon’s back and whispered to him that everything was okay now.

He instinctively rubs the little boy’s back. His eyes close as he holds his son tightly. Digg’s voice through the comm brings his attention back to where it needs to be. He curses himself for losing track of where he was.

“Bring the van to the alley by the fire escape. Now.”

Dig didn’t like the sound of his voice. He raced over, tires burning rubber, thinking that he is hurt.

“Kid, where are you?” Oliver spat out, impatient. His voice was still hoarse.

Roy’s voice came on over the comm.

“I’m two minutes away. Ran into a little trouble.”

“You have thirty seconds.”

Oliver headed to the fire escape, holding Jonathon in one arm and Felicity’s hand in the other. He had to focus on getting them out of there and then hunting Morti. He would have more men coming soon. He made it to the fire escape, carrying Jonathon. Felicity was right behind him.

He held them both after pushing his hood back over his face. He lowered them down to the alleyway where Dig drove up the van, slamming on the brakes.

Oliver pulls the side door open.

“Get them back to the house and stay with them.” Oliver ordered a surprised Dig.

“I’m not leaving you alone, Oliver. That wasn’t the plan.” Dig says.

“Plan changed.”

Oliver puts Felicity and Jonathon into the van. Dig’s eyes widen at the site of them both. Oliver sent him a meaningful look.

“Aye aye boss.”

Before Felicity can recognize what was going on, the van door was locked and peeling away from Oliver.

“Wait, what about Oliver?” Felicity was starting to panic again. What if she didn’t see him again, again? “We can’t leave him.”

Dig glanced at her in the rearview mirror as they sped away. He heard Roy announce his presence over the comms right before he heard gunfire in the distance and arrows being fired over the comms. Oliver announced that he was on the way over and ordered Roy not to kill Morti’s newly arrived men.

“Oliver can handle himself.”

“But –“ She didn’t know what she was going to say. She didn’t know this Oliver, or his 'friend' enough to butt in.

“It’s okay. He has back-up. I’m going to get you both out of here. Better buckle up.”

Felicity snapped back to attention and bucked herself in. She held Jonathon in her lap. They were both tiny and the seat belt held them easily. There was no child seat but it would have to do. He had luckily fallen back to sleep as she held him against her.

“Felicity, is it?”

“Yes.”

"Felicity. Felicity Smoake. Almost Queen. Oops. Am I allowed to say that or is it weird? It's definitely weird. I could have been almost married ten times over and have like twelve different almost last names. Not that I've had ten broken engagements. I was thinking of the third grade when Billy Guest asked me to marry him. Felicity Guest is not a good name. I talk a lot. I'm sorry. I'll stop. In 3, 2, 1."

“The name’s John Diggle. You can call me Dig. Or John.”

“That’s my son’s name. Well, close. It’s Jonathon. Jonathon Oliver Smoake. Jonathon without the h in the middle.”

“He’s beautiful.”

Felicity looked back out the window even though they were more than several blocks out, as if she could still see him. Oliver was alive. She didn’t know how. 

But he was the Arrow that everyone talked about. He must be. The one that had been in Starling City for almost two years. That meant he had been there the whole time. And he picked that night to find her? It couldn’t have been a coincidence.

A sickening feeling hit her gut. There was something going on here. Something very wrong. She wasn't sure she wanted to know but she also hated mysteries. And she wanted answers.

 

While Dig spirited his family away, Oliver landed in the middle of the fight between a red-suited Roy and several of Morti’s men standing. He glared at Roy when he saw several of them dead already.

“I told you not to kill them.”

Roy looked surprised.

“You were serious about that? Wow. You need to work on your serious voice. It sounds just like your joking voice.”

Oliver growled at him as he shot arrows into legs and arms, demobilizing thug after thug.

“I don’t joke.”

“Yeah, that’s the funny part.”

“You were late.”

“I had to shake two patrol cars. They caught site of me when I rushed over here at your order, need I remind you. You said it was an emergency.”

“It still is.”

Oliver body-slammed one goon into another.

There were two men left standing.

Roy knocked out one of the men with a fierce kick

Oliver grabbed the last one standing who quickly and wisely surrendered. He yanked him to his feet by the throat.

“I guess you’re going to be the one to tell me where to find Morti.”

A short time later, Dig brought Felicity and Jonathon into the Queen mansion, careful to close the gate behind them. He hid the van in the garage, intending to move it into the underground garage when Oliver returned. 

The house was completely empty. The grounds had seen better days. There used to be staff that maintained it for the first year or two after the family died but that had obviously stopped.

From the looks of the inside, Oliver had retaken residency, at least for some of the rooms including the living room, family room, and kitchen.

The rest of the rooms still had plastic coverings over the furniture. Cloth coverings lined the expensive paintings that still hung in the hallways.

She was vaguely surprised items were not auctioned off yet or robbed. There were less conscionable people that would steal from the dead rich. She guessed people were too afraid to even approach the mansion though.

Dig settled Felicity and her son into the living room. He pushed the liquor turned medical cart over as Felicity set Jonathon onto the couch, covering him with a throw then sitting next to him.

She saw a blue throw blanket lying on the coffee table. She wrapped it around herself. The adrenaline wore off. She was cold and in pain.

She was only wearing pajama pants, which were now ripped and stained with blood, and a thin camisole that was torn at the bottom as well she realized.

“It looks like you got a few scrapes there. Mind if I clean you up?”

“Are you a doctor?” She was suddenly curious about Oliver’s ‘friend.’ She wasn’t sure what to call him. Oliver seemed to trust him though so she would. He seemed like a good guy.

“No, but I had some medical training from the army.”

“Oh, a soldier.” That kind of explained it. Was he Oliver’s mentor or something? Did the army teach archery? She had too many questions but she wanted answers from Oliver. It didn’t seem fair to question Dig.

“Special forces.”

“Oh.”

Felicity removed her glasses. Dig started cleaning the scratches on her face. She had one large red one on her forehead that she worried would welt.

She had caught a glimpse of herself in the entry way mirror. It wasn’t pretty. But at least she was alive. And Jonathon was okay except for a long scratch on his forehead thankfully. She had looked him over multiple times in the van as his tears finally stopped. He had been so scared. So had she but she managed to hold it together..

She held out her left arm. A large angry-looking red scape was on her forearm.

“It was from the glass I think. And wood. It was everywhere. I have, had a lot of wood furniture.”

She shivered. She could still hear the gunfire from that night and the night before. Her shot up apartment flashed in her mind. She had basically lost all her things. She could replace them but she wasn't sure if she wanted to. She would have to get a new apartment with all new things.

Dig continues to works to clean and bandage her wounds in silence as a million thoughts run through her head.

“Is Oliver coming back soon? Where is he?” She winced as the words escaped her lips. She told herself not to go there.

“Don’t worry too much about him. He’ll be back.”

She nods even though Dig didn’t really answer her question.

“Is your leg hurt?”

Dig motions to the rapidly increasing blood stain.

“It does sting. A lot.”

Felicity rolls her right pant sleeve up as best she can.

Dig had a good poker face but even she could tell something was wrong.

“What is it? Was I shot?”

She felt the adrenaline start to kick in again and the panic attack coming on. She should have insisted on going to the hospital. She hadn’t thought of it. Of course they would want an explanation of what happened. And she couldn’t say or explain the sight of Oliver Queen carrying her into the ER. Now Dig would have to remove a bullet from her leg without drugs, instruments, or any necessity.

“There’s no bullet to remove. It’s a graze. I’ll need to clean it and bandage it. May need a stitch or two.”

Felicity was startled. She hadn’t meant to say any of that out loud. But obviously she had.

“But we do have instruments and drugs. Oliver spares so expense for necessities.”

“It's nice that he’s thoughtful like that.”

He finished cleaning the cuts on her face and arms.

“You’ll have to take these off.” He gestures to her pants.

“Oh.” Felicity blushes.

Dig hands her Oliver’s hoodie that was lying on the back of a chair. He turns around and she slips it on then pulls off her pants. The hoodie covered her to just above her knees.

Dig gazes at her as if he were trying to get a read on her. She could imagine what he was thinking.

She was definitely not old Oliver’s type on the surface. Maybe she was why he stayed dead. Hysterics started to rise up. But he didn't know pre-island Oliver. He had to know him through the tabloids though. They had those in the army still.

"I don't really read those rags. I stick to hardcore news and political journals."

She blushes again. She didn't mean to say that out loud either.

Dig handed her a glass of water and two pain pills.

“You should take these.”

Without thinking, she tosses them back, forgetting that they would make her drowsy. She wanted to stay awake until Oliver got back. She was already fighting sleepiness. Dig worked on her leg as she lay back with eyes closed, trying to ward off the stinging feeling of nausea. It reminded her off morning sickness.

“Are you hungry?”

“I don’t know.” Felicity shrugs. “I think Jonathon is. I should wake him up to eat or he’ll be groggy in the morning. Is there milk and cookies?”

“Probably. That’s Roy’s go-to snack. You wait here and I’ll go get you a plate."

She didn’t know who Roy was but she nods.

“Thanks. I’d get it but –“

“You’re hurt. Just sit back and relax.”

“Thank you.”

Dig nods. He wanted to tell her to stop thanking him. He owed Oliver just as much as Oliver owed him. He asked him to take care of his family and he would do that with his last breath.

Oliver and Roy entered the house five hours later.

“Dig?”

A concerned Oliver rushed upstairs. He found Dig sitting outside his bedroom.

“Hey, everything go all right?” Dig asked, taking him in. Oliver didn't look hurt.

“Morti is still out there but I know where he will be in two nights. There’s a big meeting at the docks.”

“Good.”

Oliver looked into the bedroom. Felicity and Jonathon were curled up together, asleep on the bed. She had put on one of his dress shirts. Jonathon still had his pajamas on although it looked like they had been washed.

“Are they okay?”

“She’s kind of banged up but nothing too bad. I patched her up. We have to keep an eye on her right leg. Bullet grazed her. She was in pain once the adrenaline wore off.”

Rage simmered within Oliver’s body. He wished the gunman that did it was still alive so he could kill him again.

“Kid was scared for a little bit but she calmed him down.”

“You sure he’s okay?”

“Yeah, amazingly aside from a few scratches.” Dig said, thinking of all those bullets flying, not considering Oliver’s state of mind. He winced. “Sorry. Kids are resilient at that age. I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

“She protected him. I saw her. She covered him the whole time.”

Dig looked impressed. He knew there was something about Felicity. Obviously Oliver had seen it too.

“Yeah, she seems like a good mother.”

Oliver gritted his teeth. They could have died. His fists clench as he sees the bandages and scrapes on Felicity.

She had raided his closet, her old clothes ruined and not having anything there. He would send Dig out for children's clothes in the morning. He absently thought about raiding Thea’s old closet later. He ached at the thought of his little sister. He shook it off.

He purposely stayed away from her rooms before. It hurt too much.

“Did you know about him?”

Oliver knew Dig meant his son. It was obvious Jonathon was his. He only briefly looked into his eyes but he knew they mirrored his own. Oliver remembered holding him. The color matches his but they were innocently trusting blue eyes, unlike his.

“No.”

“But you knew exactly where to find her.”

He knew where she lived and where she worked. He hadn't wanted to know personal details, like if she had moved on and married someone else.

“I had her address. I just wanted to know she was safe. I stayed away. I had to.” If he saw her, or went near her, he didn’t think he could keep forcing himself to keep away from her. The pull was too strong. He wanted to wrap her up in his arms and kiss her senseless.

But he knew that wouldn’t solve anything. She’d probably hate him when this was all over, and rightfully so. He pretended that he didn’t care, as long as she .. they were safe. That was all he could promise them.

Oliver sighs. He could just hear Dig’s judgment that was left unvoiced.

“What’s that?”

Oliver noticed a stuffed dinosaur toy at Dig’s feet. The seams were ripped out in two places, with stuffing missing or sifting out.

“Kid’s favorite toy. It got messed up in the fray. Promised the kid I’d watch over him while he slept. Says it was hurt.”

Oliver nods and picks it up.

“Why don’t you get some rest? I’ll keep watch.” Oliver tells Dig, trying to dismiss him.

“You’re the one that looks dead on his feet, pardon the pun. You just went several rounds with armed thugs. You get the rest. I’ll make Roy stand guard. I gave her some pain pills. She may be out of it longer than usual.” Dig advises him.

Oliver nods.

“I’m serious. Get some sleep or you’ll be no good tomorrow.” Dig reminds him.

“Whoa, who’s the pretty blonde?” Roy asked, walking up and looking in the room.

“Her name is Felicity and she is staying here indefinitely. Nothing is going to happen to them on our watch.” Oliver stated meaningfully.

“When did we become a protection agency?” Roy asks, eyes widening. “Or a baby-sitting agency?” He adds, seeing the child.

Oliver turns to him sharply with a deadly glare.

“Roy.”

“What?” He knew he was missing something.

“Hey, kid. That’s Oliver’s son.” Dig said.

“Oh, baby mama? Nice. What’s the kid’s name?”

Oliver realized that he didn’t know. Guilt and a need to know more filled him.

“Jonathon. Jonathon Oliver.” Dig offered.

His throat constricted. She had given him his name. He wasn’t sure he deserved that.

Oliver sent Dig and Roy away. Roy was staying in a guest room downstairs. Dig went home.

But sleep eluded Oliver. He could do on only a few hours these days. He didn’t remember a time where he got a full eight hours. He took a short hot shower, changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt and then sat in the chair that he pulled up next to the bed, watching them sleep. He would have remained shirtless but he didn’t want to scare them with his scars if they woke up.

He saw his hoodie lying on the desk. He picked it up and was about to put it on when he realized that she had worn it. It smelled like her. Lavender and coffee. Some things didn't change. That fickle organ of his heart skipped a beat.

He pulled the blanket back up over them for warmth. Felicity kicked it off a few times in her fitful sleep. He smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead, whispering that she was safe. She drifted back to sleep each time, her arm curled around their son protectively.

It was a beautiful sight that was also heartbreaking. He could watch them all day. He was almost afraid to touch the little boy.

His hand trembled slightly as he ran his fingers against his baby-fine soft hair and cheek. He knew he held him earlier but it was for too short of a time and his mind was focused on keeping them safe. He remembered how light he felt as he cradled his tear-stained face against his chest. He wanted to hold them both again but he didn’t want to disturb them. And he didn’t feel like he deserved to hold them or even be around them.

His hand formed a fist as he recalled the fear on their faces. He wanted to smash something. He’d keep them around until they were safe. He took a deep breath before kissing their foreheads. He tried to memorize everything about them.

He sat like a sentinel for the rest of the night and into the morning, determined not to let anything happen to them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity

~ Chapter 3

 

A cell phone rang. Oliver retrieved it quickly before it woke Felicity and their son. It was his ‘work’ phone.

“Captain Lance.” 

“There was a hell of a crime scene last night. Quite a few arrows put in some of Morti’s known henchmen. No sign of the woman and child whose apartment was shot up. There’s no trace of them. Where are they? Are they alright?”

“They’re safe.”

“Did she say anything? What did she see?”

“Not yet.”

“Well, I don’t think they’d be safe in police custody but I can arrange for federal protection while this is sorted out.”

“No!” He lowers his tone when Felicity turns over in sleep. 

“What do you mean no? She’s a valuable witness -”

“I’ll take care of Morti. They’re safe where they are until I finish this. I know where Morti will be tomorrow night. Be ready.”

He hangs up, not wanting to deal with Lance anymore for fear he might say too much. There was no way he was going to let them question Felicity or take her away. He didn’t trust anyone but himself, Dig, and Roy.

 

When Oliver walks out of his closet a short while later, dressed in a black Henley and slacks, Jonathan was already sitting up in bed, hugging Felicity. The little boy looks at Oliver, tilting his head in an adorable way.

“H’lo.”

Oliver felt awkward. He isn’t sure what to say or do. His experience with children was relegated to Thea when they were growing up. He used to tease her mercilessly and put rubber spiders in her doll house. He didn’t think that behavior would work here.

He glanced at Felicity in a slightly nervous panic but she is still out like a light. He contributed it to the night before and the pain pills she had taken. He didn’t want to disturb her.

“Hello. So I heard your name is Jonathan?”

Oliver quells his nerves and smiles at the boy. He hoped it looked more natural than it felt. He couldn’t remember the last time he truly smiled. 

“I’m Oliver.”

“Hey, my middle name too.”

“Really?” Oliver grins. “How are you feeling?”

Jonathan’s lower lip quivers.

“There were scary men.”

“I know but you’re safe now.”

“They hurt Dino. And momma .”

Oliver swallowed down the emotion threatening to overwhelm him. His throat felt tighter. 

“I know but your mom is all right. So are you. Who is Dino?”

“My dinosaur friend.”

“Your dinosaur buddy? He was hurt but he’s all better now.” Oliver holds up his dinosaur toy that he patched up. “He’s been keeping me company. We had a nice chat.”

Oliver walks over and perches on the bed, careful not to disturb Felicity or spook his son. He holds his toy to the little boy whose face falls apart with joy. 

“Dino!”

Jonathan grasps the toy, hugging and kissing it.

“He had some stitches to his wounds so you have to be careful with him.”

“Okay.”

Oliver had Roy bring up breakfast. He fed Jonathan then gave him a bath, brushed his teeth and changed fresh clothes that Dig had brought. He let Roy take him to watch cartoons after making Roy promise not to take him outside. Oliver didn’t want to leave Felicity alone.

 

She woke up that afternoon, shaking and shivering. He was at her side in an instant, leaping up from the floor where he had been doing push-ups.

“Hey, you’re safe. It’s okay.”

“Oliver?” 

He was really there. She wasn’t dreaming. 

Felicity’s panic lessens a little.

“My baby.” Jonathan was growing up fast but he was always her baby. She was still scared from the night before.

“Hey, he’s fine. He’s downstairs with Roy.”

“Roy?” She licked her dry lips. 

“He’s a friend. You can trust him.”

“Okay.” She rubs her eyes with her shirt sleeve then winces. Her shoulder hurt. 

He hands her two pain pills and a glass of water. 

“They make me groggy.” She protests. She couldn’t take care of herself and Jonathan on them. 

“You’re hurt. It’s fine. We’ll look after you both.”

Felicity reluctantly takes them and lays back down, squeezing his hand in hers. . 

“You should rest too. Did you get any sleep?”

“I’m fine.”

That was answer enough for her. She scoots over, patting the bed next to her. She lays down after he does, her head perched on his shoulder, safe in the knowledge that he was really there and safe.

 

Felicity wakes up again a few hours later. She hears the shower turn off. She slowly sits up and winces as she swings her legs over the side of the bed. 

The pain pills were wearing off. She was feeling nauseous. She heard the bathroom door open. She looks up to see a shirtless Oliver walk out, a towel wrapped around his waist. 

He looks surprised to see her. She slides off the bed and hops over to him. 

“Oliver.” “It’s nothing.” He knew she was looking at his scars. He grabs the hoodie on the floor but she stops him. 

Felicity scans his wounds and scars. Her hand is shaking as her fingers gently trace some of them.

“Are these all from the plane crash?”

“No.”

“From being the Arrow?”

Most of them looked older.

“Some of them.”

He was driving her batty with his vague answers. She noticed he didn’t look at her directly in the eye. She made him face her. 

“Where have you been Oliver?” She asked him point-blank. She wantd to know why he didn’t come back to her if he was alive.

“I woke up on a deserted island with my father.”

“He’s alive too?”

“No, they killed him.”

“Who is they?”

“The people hired to kill us. They tortured him to death while I watched. I couldn’t stop them.” 

She gasped.

“Oliver, I’m sorry - “

“It isn’t your fault. I was stuck there for two years.”

“Oliver, who is they? What about your mom and Thea?”

“My father wasn’t who I thought he was. He got involved with the wrong people. Mom and Thea died on the plane.” 

“Are these all from the island? Did they torture you too?”

“You don’t need to hear this..”

“Yes, I do..”

He didn’t offer any more information. She didn’t want to push. Not yet. 

She turned her attention to other easier questions that she was sure he would answer.

“What happened last night?”

“I found out you were in trouble.”

“Thank you.”

Felicity swats on her feet. He helps her to the couch. 

“Oh god, they killed Joe. He was always nice to me. I’ve never seen anyone die before especially like that. They shot him.” He sits next to her.

“What were you doing there?”

“Picking up a shipment of computer parts I ordered. Why would they kill him?”

“He went into business with the wrong people.”

“He didn’t know.” Felicity says. 

Oliver nods. 

“He probably was just offered a lot of money if he looked the other way on some shipments here and there.”

“He did say he came into some money.” She says absently. 

He stands and paces. 

“So what now?” 

“I’ll take care of the threat. You have to stay here for now.” 

“That’s it?” She only heard the ‘for now’ part. She knew it was weak but she just wanted him to hold her again and say her name. 

“Nothing has changed.” He says simply.

She struggled to her feet.

“How can you say that? Everything has changed. You’re alive.”

“No, Oliver Queen died. I only exist now under the Hood. I need to protect the city from what’s coming, from what my father did. I only came back to find my family's killer.”

Tears sting her eyes.

“So what’s it? You’re just giving up. Oh god, you’ve been back awhile, as the vigilante. You never would have come to me if I hadn’t been in danger.”  
His silence was her answer.


	4. Chapter 4

~ Chapter 4 

 

Felicity was emotionally and physically drained, even more so as she stared at a stoic Oliver. She just wanted to see her son suddenly but she had one more thing to say.

“I’m glad you’re here.” She says softly.

“Don’t.”

“Don’t what?’

“Don’t say things like that.”

“Why not?”

“Because you don’t know the things I’ve done. The things my parents did.”

“You aren’t your parents. Just like I’m not my mom or my dad. I’m being better for myself and our son.”

“Felicity -:

“I said our son. You don’t want to hear about him? You have a kid now. You can’t even say it, can you?”

“I’m sorry, Felicity. I am.” 

“Don’t say things you don’t mean, Oliver. If you were sorry, you’d change it.”

He couldn’t explain to her that it was impossible. Things were the way they were. 

The sound of grass breaking broke their intense gaze. She paled, recalling the sound of glass break from nights before, followed by gunfire. 

“Oliver.” She paled.

“Stay here.” 

He inhaled sharply then raced out of the room. 

Like heck she would stay there. Felicity tried to keep up but he was much faster, even without her hurt leg slowing her down. 

He caught her as she ran into him in the doorway to the family room. He wrapped his arm around her waist as he glared at Roy who looked sheepish. He and Jonathan both had baseball mitts on. Felicity’s gaze swept across the room. 

A baseball had bounced off the china cabinet to the balcony door, breaking glass and an expensive vase along the way. 

“That was totally my bad.” Roy says. 

“Roy.” Oliver growled, remembering not to yell and scare his son. 

“I can pay for that. Unless it’s expensive.” Roy said, shrugging. He knew Oliver wouldn’t kill him with Jonathan there.

“I sowwy.” Jonathan says, shooting his best boy look at Felicity.

She smiles at him.

“It’s not your fault. The grown-up here should know better.” 

“Felicity Smoak, meet Roy Harper. Roy, meet Felicity.” 

Felicity took in Roy. She smiles at him.

“Hi.”

Jonathan runs to her and hugs her good leg.

“Is your owies better, mommy?”

“Almost.”

“I kiss them again?”

She laughs and leans over to kiss him. 

“I feel better already.”

“Can me and Roy play more?”

Felicity wasn’t sure what she expected when she met Roy but she figured he was another former soldier like Dig. But Roy seemed like a kid in demeanor, a few years younger than herself. She did admit that he was good-looking and fit but those elements didn’t really fit in with vigilantism. 

Felicity leveled Roy with her best disapproving mom look at her son’s new playmate. Roy’s face fell. 

“He’s not allowed to play ball inside.”

“I’m sorry but he was wound up. And Oliver said we couldn’t go outside.”

Felicity glanced at Oliver who ground his teeth.

“Someone might see them.”

“We’re on the outskirts of town. Is anyone even around?”

“It’s just in case.” 

Felicity could tell there was more that he wasn’t saying but Oliver turns back to Roy.

“Thea’s old roller skates and a skateboard are out in the garage. You can take them to the ballroom.”

Roy nods.

“Awesome.”

“Put on helmets.” Felicity says.

“Yes, mom.” Roy mutters.

“What was that?” She raised an eyebrow at Roy. 

Roy smiles at her. Felicity shakes her head at him. He was impossible.

“They’re going to scratch up the floors in there.”

Oliver shrugs, not caring. She remembered her eyes bugging out when she saw the invoice for the flooring. 

“Oliver, I remember when your mom ordered it. That’s imported stained marble from –“

“I never liked that room anyway. I think my kid would enjoy skating in there better than dancing.”

“Oh. I guess I’ll go back upstairs.” 

Felicity doesn’t move. His arm is still around her. She tries to ignore the tingly feeling as she sees his muscles flex. He reluctantly drops his arm as she turns to look at him. She takes a few steps but stumbles. Her leg was better but running down the hallway and all those stairs didn’t help.

He catches her immediately.

“I’m fine.”

He ignores her and scoops her up in his arms. 

“Oliver – “

She groans at the gentle pressure he applied at her waist that told her to save her breath. She was surprised when he carried her to Thea’s room. She had never been inside but it looked like a typical teenage girl’s room, if she had a black Amex card and lived in a mansion. 

He sets her on the stool in the huge walk-in closet. It looked like a department store exploded inside. She almost drooled over the shoes then felt guilty. She never met Thea personally although they had been in the same room before. Her reputation as a spoiled party-hardy heiress preceded her but she knew how close Oliver was to her. 

Felicity had been too nervous to officially meet his family. Oliver would have been happy to introduce them but she preferred the private bubble they had created for themselves, away from the press and public eye or prying relatives and friends. She wished she could go back and change it. Maybe she wouldn’t be so lonely. 

Felicity looked up at Oliver. She worried this was too much for him. He obviously hadn’t set foot in this room in a while.

“Are you okay?”

He blinked at her words, as if he had never heard them before.

“I’m fine. Just pull out some clothes to wear. You can’t go back to your place to get your things.”

Felicity could tell that he wasn’t going to share anytime soon, if ever. 

 

Using the crutch that Dig had given her, Felicity followed the sound of sticks cracking against each other. She found Oliver and Dig sparring in the sitting room that his mother kept. The furniture had been moved out and training mats were piled in the corner. A training dummy sat in the corner. She saw a funny machine in the corner.

“What’s that?” She asked Dig who was watching Jonathan color just inside the door. 

Dig glanced over.

“Oliver’s salmon ladder. He trains on it.” Dig added, off her confused look.

“Oh.” 

Oliver had been in shape when they were together but it was mostly from being outdoors and active. She didn’t remember his shoulders being so broad or his arms being so large. She watched as he sparred effortlessly with Roy, taking time to chide the youngster when he messes up and missed an easy shot.

Where did he learn everything he knew?

She forced herself to look away. It was distracting. She turned to Dig.

“You’re good with him. You have kids?”

“Nah. I have a nephew. He’s six years old.”

“Oh, maybe we can have a playdate. I’m sorry. Do you do things like that? Or can we? I don’t know what the deal here is yet with Team Arrow. Does your family know? Are you allowed to socialize outside your secret lair? I’m sorry. I tend to babble. You can tell me to shut me up. I won’t be offended.”

“AJ’s mother, Carly, doesn’t know I work with the Arrow. I was in private security after retiring.”

“So how’d you get hooked up with Oliver? You weren’t on the island with him, were you?”

“No, I met him about 18 months ago here in Starling. I didn’t know the man behind the mask at first.” Dig wondered how much he even really knew then, truth be told. “I guess you could say he has trust issues.” 

Felicity knew that Oliver revealed himself when she first saw him. Her heart wondered about that. But she figured that was necessity. He hid himself for two years and let her believe he was dead. She had to keep that in mind. She was still mad at him. 

“Oh.” So he befriended Oliver after his return. 

“We were hunting the same man. We clashed a few times. Let’s just say post-island Oliver doesn’t play well with others.”

“Well, pre-island Oliver didn’t either.” She scoffed. She remembered how he stumbled through his proposal. She wasn’t sure what she was saying yes to at first. 

“Some things don’t really change.” Dig said, looking at her meaningfully after glancing at Oliver. “At least the ones that matter.” 

She wasn’t sure what he meant; at least she wasn’t sure she wanted to know. That meant delving into her relationship with Oliver. Without him. 

They were luckily interrupted by Roy who wiped the sweat from his face with a towel. He tapped Dig on the shoulder. 

“Your turn. And watch it. He’s in a mood.” Roy winced away, needing a shower. 

Dig grunted.

“Great.”

Felicity was surprised at that. Oliver seemed to always be in a mood, permanently stuck on growly and angry face. She glanced over to see him doing push-ups. 

Felicity picked up Jonathan’s crayons. 

“Come on baby. Let’s go make a snack.”

Felicity leaves the room with Jonathan, realizing that Oliver never looked her way even once. He didn’t acknowledge her presence. It hurt. She was slow on her feet due to the crutches but luckily Roy joined them. He helped them downstairs after a quick shower.

 

Dig picked up the boxing gloves. He tosses a pair to Oliver who ignored the pointed look on the other man’s face. Oliver appreciated Dig. They had grown together like brothers over the past year after a bumpy start. He could trust Dig to have his back, which was priceless. The man was discerning and perceptive. It could also be priceless. 

But Oliver didn’t always appreciate the truth bombs that the man was known to drop during missions. Or the way he beat around the brush when discussing personal matters which was thankfully rare.

Oliver knew Dig was waiting for him to say something so he could say whatever was on his mind but Oliver ignored him.

“It’s interesting.”

Oliver inwardly groaned. It was a leading statement, meant to entice Oliver to ask him what he found interesting. Oliver didn’t bite.

Dig didn’t care.

“How you’d rather go ten rounds in the ring with Roy, me, or anyone but your fiancée.”

“I don’t think one person stays engaged to the other when one of them dies. She probably tossed the ring a long time ago. I also barely asked her when I got on that damn ship. She probably forgot all about it.” The forced levity in his tone churned at his guts.

“You’re not dead, Oliver.” Dig felt ridiculous pointing out the obvious but the man was too dense sometimes.

Oliver tore off his boxing gloves and threw them on the ground. 

“The Oliver Queen she knew and loved is.”

“I don’t believe that. Neither does she. That man is still inside there somewhere. He has to be or he wouldn’t have raced to save her. He wouldn’t be doing all this.”

“It’s because of what I do, that I can’t be around them. Once this is all done, they will be safe again.”

Dig considers Oliver. 

“Do you remember the night I almost died?”

“Which one?” They both faced death every night. 

 

“I was drugged up and you told me to focus on something important. You told me that’s how you survived the island. That focus was her, wasn’t it? I see you looking at a photo you keep on you when you think no one is looking. Tell me that was not her face you’re looking at.”

“Are you done?” Oliver shifts on his feet impatiently.

“You don’t go out. You don’t do anything but hunt bad guys. You just stay within the walls of this house until it’s time to patrol at night. You can’t breathe and die under that hood.” 

“It keeps my ears warm.”

“Oliver.”

“Being a vigilante doesn’t leave much time for a social life.” 

“I think it’s more than that. You know it. You’re mind, body, and soul are staying faithful to her memory. Only she’s still alive. And available.” 

“She’s better off without me.”

“The problem is you really believe that.”


End file.
